And then I wasn't lonely anymore
by AppleJuiceMaster
Summary: Written from Remus' point of view. He meets Sirius and James on the Hogwarts express and they become friends. The usual stuff. Will perhaps become slash later, but nothing's sure.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything because I'm as pathetic as that. But then again, so are you.  
  
Author's note: I wrote this at 4 in the morning! If you think it sucks, blame it on the time.  
  
Platform 9 ¾ . A cheerful, black haired boy came walking up to me, holding a tabby cat that was trying to free itself from his grip. 'Oi! I believe this is your cat?' He asked, smiling.  
  
I took the cat, now trying to scratch the boy's arms open. 'Thanks!' I said, relieved. 'You stupid animal! You almost made me miss the train!' I said to the cat, petting her head, which made her relaxed. The boy laughed a bit, 'You always talk to your cat?' I thought about this for a few moments. 'I believe she does understand me... a bit...'I laughed at my own silliness.  
  
'What's your name?' My heart jumped a little. This boy I didn't know, a completely stranger who brought my cat back, wanted to know my name! 'Remus Lupin.' The boy smiled again. 'Sirius Black. Let's get on the train before it leaves.' I nodded.  
  
When we got on the train, Sirius didn't walk away like I expected him to do, but he stayed with me. 'Sirius!' Someone shouted. We both turned around. 'James!' This James looked a bit like Sirius at the first sight, ruffled black hair and a smile, but the difference was he was wearing spectacles.  
  
I didn't know whether to go away or stay there, not sure if this new boy would be annoyed with me standing there while talking to a friend.  
  
'Hi!' He said to me, 'What's your name?' He didn't ask it on an annoyed tone, but interested and friendly. 'Remus Lupin.' I said for the second time in five minutes. 'I'm James Potter. C'mon, I saved us a compartment!' He turned around and walked trough the train to an empty compartment. Sirius followed and so did I.  
  
'What house will you be in, you reckon?' Sirius asked us both. 'Hm,' James said, thinking about this. 'My mum and dad are both Gryffindors so I think I'll be one too. You?' He asked me, while I put my cat back into her basket. 'Not sure, my dad's a Gryffindor and my mum's a Ravenclaw.' I replied.  
  
'How about you?' James and I asked Sirius at the same time. We both laughed, but Sirius looked gloomy. 'Ugh... They're both Slytherins.' James blinked a couple of times. 'Slytherin? You're not the Slytherin type, mate.' Sirius nodded. 'I know... I sure hope I won't end up there, I've heard they're all jerks.'  
  
I said nothing, staring out of the window. What if I ended up being a Slytherin? Would James and Sirius, who seemed to kind of like me, hate me? I AM a werewolf. Would the Sorting Hat place me in Slytherin for that? After all, it's not my fault. Or-- A hand was moving in front of me, distracting me from my thoughts.  
  
'You still with us?' James smiled. 'Sorry. I was just... sort of thinking.' 'Sort of, eh?' Sirius laughed. 'I wonder what you're like when you're "fully" thinking then!' I laughed with them, deciding I should enjoy the ride to Hogwarts, while they didn't hate me. Yet.  
  
I then noticed a lovely brown owl in it's cage. 'Is that your owl?' I asked James, who nodded. 'What's she called?' 'It's a male.' He replied, smiling. I felt a bit stupid. 'And he's called Marni. How about your cat? What's he called?'  
  
Now I smiled. 'It's a she and her name's Lola.' 'Lola... Lo Lo Lo Lo Lola...' Sirius began singing softly. 'Yeah, I've got her name from that song,' I said, laughing. 'I'm no good at thinking up names.' 'That's OK,' James said. 'I got his name from a magazine. I'm not even sure if it's a males name!'  
  
Sirius apparently had enough of talking about our pets. 'Wanna play Exploding Snap?' He asked, his blue eyes shining. 'Sure!'  
  
We played the game four times, all won by Sirius himself, when yelling made us stop playing and looking up. Some more yelling and a cruel laugh.  
  
James and Sirius frowned, stood up and walked towards the door. I followed, peeking my head out of the compartment. A tall blonde boy was apparently holding something that belonged to the smaller, sandy haired boy, who was yelling, 'Give him back! Please!!'  
  
The blonde boy laughed cruelly again, holding his hand into the air. 'What are you going to do now, Pettigrew? Throw a curse at me? Or will you perhaps,' He pretended to be really scared, 'Tell a Prefect?' The small boy was jumping now, trying to reach his hand. 'Give him back!'  
  
'Bastard!' I heard Sirius growl. 'Hey! You!' The blonde boy looked at Sirius. 'Well, well, well... Little Black goes to school.' 'Pick on someone your own size, Malfoy!' 'Ah, what a pity you're not my length, I would have picked on you. It's not fair this way, is it?'  
  
'Give whatever you've stolen from him back, or else...' Sirius was starting to get angry. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 'Or else... what?' 'You've got three seconds.' 'Now let me think about this... Hmm... I-AARGH!!' Sirius had launched himself at him, punching him in his stomach.  
  
'Sirius!!' James yelled and tried to grab hold of his robes, but missed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be part of the fight, but didn't want to be seen as a wuss either. 'What's going on here!' A red haired boy, wearing glasses, pushed himself trough the small crowd that had formed itself around the fighting duo.  
  
The boy grabbed Sirius' robes in the neck and pulled him away from Malfoy, who was looking furious. 'Malfoy!' He said, looking at Sirius. 'Picking on first years?! I know you're scum, but this is ridiculous!'  
  
'Do something about it, then!' Malfoy spat. 'I will. Unlucky for you, I'm a prefect!' I now noticed the shiny P-Badge on the front of his robes. 'That will be 20 points from Slytherin!' Malfoy was looking murderous. 'I'll get you back for this, Weasley!' He pushed the thing that he was still holding into the smaller boy's chest and I saw it was a grey rat. 'Don't let that thing get near me again!' With this, he strode off.  
  
Weasley shook his head and looked at Sirius again. 'Nasty temper you've got there. What's your name?' 'Sirius Black.' He replied. 'Right. Now you better calm down a bit and sit with your friends.' Sirius nodded, not feeling like getting into trouble on the day he hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts yet. Weasley let go of Sirius' robes and asked the sandy haired boy if he was alright.  
  
Sirius walked back to James and me, still scowling. We went back into our compartment, closing the door behind us. James started grinning. 'Well done, Sirius. We're on the train to the bloody school and you've already made an enemy. This is gonna be one hell of a year!'  
  
~~ Obviously, I don't own The Kinks' 'Lola' either.  
Review people, review please!~~ 


End file.
